A Welcome Mistake
by MGtwins
Summary: Shay still hasn't given up on having a baby. This time, however, Severide is not on her list. But things don't always come as planned.
1. The Unwanted Bar

**Hello everyone! We're twin sisters from Brazil who have decided to write about this pair, so bear with us as far as spelling errors are concerned. This is our first fic about Chicago Fire and we can only hope you guys enjoy it. If you do, a review never hurts, right? The first chapter is short and is really just an introduction to the plot we have come up with. We have already planned out the whole story and again, fingers crossed…Here we go:**

"**The Unwanted Bar"**

Just one pink bar.

Shay left the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Dawson was in the laundry room and even though she wasn't looking, she did notice that her friend was approaching:

"You're not gonna believe what Cruz just did..." Gabby finally took her eyes from the wash machine to look at her friend's face and that was enough for her to stop talking about Cruz:

"What happened?"

Shay didn't answer, instead she held the pregnancy test in front of Dawson's worried face.

"Shay…I thought you said you wouldn't do this." Gabby spoke and took the stick. "We both know how unreliable these things are. One negative doesn't mean that…"

Shay reached up her arm holding other three sticks.

"And what about four negatives? Do they mean something?"

She didn't allow Dawson to reply as she carried on:

"I figured that if at least one came out positive I could have a bit of hope."

Gabby could feel that the disappointment and the frustration in her friend's voice were sincere and hugged her.

The hug remained silent for a few seconds until Dawson decided to break it:

"But I thought you had given that up. I mean, after that whole thing with Severide and Renee number two…I thought he'd bailed out."

"He did." Shay confirmed. "But after a while, I realized that I still wanted a baby. And that I didn't necessarily need him to do so.

Dawson was confused.

"I know what you're thinking." Leslie started before her friend could even ask:

"But under the current circumstances, the sperm donor thing didn't seem like a bad idea anymore."

"So, you found one?" Dawson was curious now. "Who's the guy?"

Leslie couldn't contain a laugh before her friend's excitement and couldn't resist but make a bit of suspense:

"Well…his name is Brian O'Donnell. He's very handsome, that is if his profile picture is really his and, if he didn't lie, he's a pediatrician who lives in California and when he's not busy saving children's lives, he loves to surf and read good books."

"Too perfect, don't you think?" Gabby said in disbelief.

"To me, this Brian is a middle-aged, over-weighted divorced guy who lives in New Jersey."

"Shut up, Dawson!" Shay tried her best to remain serious. "I don't need more disappointments in my life."

Gabby put her hands on the other woman's shoulders:

"Shay, I was kidding. I'm pretty sure Brian's little soldiers will knock you up in no time and then you'll have the most beautiful and intelligent baby, ok?"

"_Truck 81. Ambulance 61. Car accident. 360, West Lower Wacker._

"Now, let's go to work before this gets way too cheesy."

Gabby said and headed to the vehicle. She left too quickly though to see the smile she managed to get out of her friend's lips.


	2. Failed Experiment

**Before we get to chapter two per se, we just wanted to thank everyone who sent us a review. That really makes us want to keep going. Thanks again and here we go:**

"**Failed Experiment"**

"Cut in the head and possible radius fracture. We managed to stop the bleeding and have immobilized his arm."

Dawson instructed the doctors as she delivered them the victim she and Shay had just rescued and saved.

"Vitals, blood pressure?" one of the doctors questioned.

"All normal."

"Thank you, Dawson."

Gabby, as usual, didn't leave right away. She stood by the entrance door watching the doctors do their jobs. She found all that fascinating and although being a paramedic had its dose of heroism, being a doctor was the whole bottle.

A few more minutes went by when she remembered that Shay had stayed in the ambulance. Before her friend could get upset with her delay, Dawson decided to push her thoughts aside and go back to reality.

"Look, Shay, I'm sorry I took that long, but you know me. I was just…" Gabby stopped talking in the second she looked at her friend.

"Are you okay?" Dawson asked and only then noticed that Shay was holding her cell.

"What is it this time? Don't tell me Clarice is bugging you again. I know that you still have feelings for her, but…"

"No, it wasn't her." Shay cut her off, but didn't look at Gabby. "It was my dad."

"Oh, my God! Is he okay?" Dawson wanted to know.

"Yeah."

"So, it's your mom, then?"

"No, Dawson! It's nobody, ok? To be honest, my whole family's doing great!" Shay spoke in an angry tone.

"Fine. So, what's the problem?"

"I AM THE PROBLEM!" Shay practically yelled. "What the hell is wrong with me? I did everything right: the injections, the diet…I was even taking this juice which, by the way, tastes like shit but according to a site on the internet it increases the fertility which, again, is ridiculous because everybody knows that you can't trust anything you read online."

"Ok, wait! Slow down, Shay." Gabby said almost laughing at her friend's crazy reaction. "What are you talking about?"

Shay took a deep breath before answering Dawson's question:

"My dad just called to inform me that he won't be able to pay for any more inseminations." Leslie paused for a moment before continuing "apparently, the company where he invested a lot of money in has just declared bankruptcy. I don't know what really happened and to tell the truth, I wasn't paying much attention to that part."

The paramedic dropped the phone and finally turned to face Dawson.

"Shay… I'm so sorry." Gabby said and immediately hugged her best friend.

"And the worst part is that it all indicates that my last chance didn't work."

Shay remembered the four negative tests she had to deal with earlier that day.

"Hey, don't be like that. I'm sure you'll find another way." Dawson said breaking the hug.

"And you can count on me for whatever you need, ok? I'll let you take all the extra shifts, I can even lend you some money. I mean, not the ten thousand all at once, of course, but…"

Leslie interrupted her friend to hug her again.

"Thank you." Shay had to fight back the tears forming in her eyes. "You know that I love you, right?"

"Yeah, right. You say that to everyone who offers you money."

Gabby tried a joke and succeeded. Shay burst out laughing and Dawson happily joined her.

"So, since you're being all nice to me…which is rare…"

"Very rare." Gabby confirmed.

"How about a little discount for me at Molly's tonight?" Shay began "and before you answer, just keep in mind that you love me very much and that  
I haven't drunk alcohol for the past five months."

Gabby smiled but she played hard to get.

"Please, be nice!" Shay spoke apprehensively.

"Okay! Fine!" Dawson finally gave in. "Tonight, you're my special guest."

Shay gave her a smile from ear to ear.

"I love you."

"Yeah, right. You say that to everyone who offers you booze."

**So, what do you guys think? Another short one but we promise things will get interesting very soon. And remember, reviews are always welcome! Até a próxma.**


	3. Go Home

**We'd like to give a special thanks to M. Lousie E who's been sending us great reviews! Muito obrigada mesmo!Now let's cut to the chase:**

"**Go Home"**

"But I thought I was your special guest!"

A very drunk Shay exclaimed to a very mad Dawson.

"And you were. But that was before your seventh drink."

Shay laughed:

"You were the one who said I could drink as much as I wanted…and I still wanna drink!"

"Hey, Dawson!"

Gabby recognized Severide's voice and turned to face him. He was just a few feet away from her at a table, obviously accompanied by some girl.

"If you wanna keep drinking, fine. But you better find some place else 'cause nobody's giving you anything here anymore."

Dawson was firm and before Shay had the chance to reply, she walked away.

"Where's Casey?" Kelly asked as soon as Gabby approached him.

"I don't know. He said he had some things to take care of. Why?"

The paramedic sounded ruder than she had intended.

"Nothing important, actually. I just wanted to ask him something, that's all." Severide clearly sensed something was wrong. "Are you okay?"

Dawson kept a serious face and even though she had hesitated to call him for a private conversation, she did it all the same. Kelly excused himself from the girl he was with and followed Dawson to a more reserved place.

"What's up?"

"It's Shay." Gabby discreetly pointed to where their friend was sitting. She was on a stool by the bar, completely drunk and completely alone.

"What about her?"

He just wasn't getting it.

"Well…she's going through a…difficult moment." Gabby tried not to get into details. "But it's nothing serious. Really. Nothing you have to worry about. It's just…"

Severide was getting more and more confused.

"Just go talk to her before she drinks the whole bar."

The fireman laughed at the paramedic's overreaction and looked at the girl at his table. But Gabby knew better:

"And don't worry. I'll get her another beer while she waits. It's on the house."

Shay had already lost count of how many tequila shots she had taken. She didn't mind though. She really didn't. She wasn't pregnant after all. She wasn't having a baby. Not now, not even years from now, not ever! She was doomed to spend the rest of her life alone searching for the perfect love that only existed in the movies and with the eternal dream of being a mother that only existed in her mind.

She clearly had had one too many but that hadn't been enough. Shay needed more and she would have had more if she hadn't been interrupted.

"Hey!" Kelly sat on the empty stool next to hers.

Leslie didn't say a word at first and just stared at him for a few seconds.

"Dawson sent you here, didn't she?"

Severide smiled.

"Yep."

"And you obeyed?"

"Well, Dawson can be pretty tough."

Shay laughed at his statement:

"Tell me about it."

They remained in silence but just for a few seconds. After all, Severide was there to do the exact opposite:

"So, is everything okay?"

Shay rolled her eyes.

"What did Dawson say?"

"Nothing." The fireman quickly answered "she just said that you're going through some things and that I had …"

"I'm fine." The paramedic cut him off "it's just a very bad case of PMS, I guess. Dawson likes to overreact sometimes." Leslie preferred to omit the truth. She definitely wasn't in the mood to tell him the whole story. Kelly, who knew her better than that, didn't buy it though.

"You sure it's just that?"

Shay knew that the right thing to do was to nod her head in confirmation and smile. He would leave her alone and she would finally be able to order another shot of tequila. But, instead, the paramedic ended up leaned over the bar in tears.

"Shay, are you okay?" Kelly asked worried at her friend's sudden reaction.

"Yeah." Shay tried to get herself together. "Just go away and leave me here so I can drink until I die."

"No way in hell I'm leaving you alone like this." He stated "and besides, how do you plan on going home?"

"Same way I came. Driving."

"Very funny, Shay."

"Fine! I'll take the bus, then."

Severide gave her a look in disapproval.

"Come on, get up! I'm taking you home."

The paramedic stared at him in disbelief:

"Aren't you on a date or something?"

Kelly looked at the girl across the bar waiting patiently. She was hot.

"I was." He said sadly "now get your ass up! Let's go home."


	4. You Should've Looked at the Ceiling

**Hi everyone! As usual, we'd like to thank not only the people who have sent us reviews but also the ones who have alerted and favorited this story. It is always a great pleasure to know that you guys are at least following this. It means a lot, really. Now, chapter 4:**

"**You Should've Looked at the Ceiling"**

Shay passed through the door altering between laughs and a song that if existed was, in her drunk voice, unrecognizable.

Kelly came right behind her, closing the door and making sure his friend wouldn't stumble over anything.

A loud noise coming from the couch and the paramedic had already thrown herself on the piece of furniture. Severide didn't say a word and went to the kitchen where he could keep an eye on Shay while he poured her a glass of water.

"Drink this." He almost ordered.

Leslie laughed and opened her eyes which since her fall on the couch had been closed.

"I don't want it. I've had too much already."

"It's water, Shay."

She laughed again, harder this time.

"So, now I really don't want it!"

Kelly remained serious but didn't insist. He placed the glass on the counter and sat down on the very little space left next to her.

Although Leslie had closed her eyes one more time, she could feel him staring at her. So she opened them and stared back.

"Just PMS, huh?"

Kelly asked still suspicious. Shay had her eyes on his, but she looked away:

"Yeah, I've already told you." She tried to sound more convincing this time. "And you should be used to that by now, actually. If not just to me but to all the women you hook up with."

"Well, I never stick around for that long."

"Right! Of course!" The paramedic was glad with the change of subject. "How could have I possibly assumed that the great Kelly Severide, the hottest firefighter in Chicago, would stay with the same woman for a whole month?"

Shay mixed sarcasm with a joke which made Kelly laugh.

"That was not what I said." He tried.

"That was exactly what you said."

Severide analyzed his previous words and concluded that perhaps he had indeed chosen them wrongly.

"All right. But that's not only my fault! The girls nowadays, they're just…too easy."

Shay couldn't help but laugh.

"Typical."

"What? Is that a lie?" Kelly was now trying to prove his point "I don't even have to do anything. They practically throw themselves at me."

The paramedic raised an eyebrow:

"You are aware that that sounded incredibly self-conceited, right?"

"Yeah. I know. Sorry."

They both burst out laughing. Firstly, at Kelly's one more terrible choice of words and secondly at the whole situation. After a while, the laughter gave away so the silence could reign over the room. They had their eyes on each others' and bodies spread out on the couch.

"What about Renee? I mean, you loved her, right?"

Kelly took a moment to answer the question:

"I…I don't know. I mean, I guess I've never really stopped to think about that." Severide was being honest. "And when she came back, pregnant…I…"

"…decided not to think about it." Shay tried to guess the end of his sentence.

"What was I supposed to do? She was having a baby that I thought was mine. The least important thing at that point was to know if I loved her or not."

Although a lot of women could disagree, Kelly Severide was a righteous man. And Shay knew that. Actually, that was one of the reasons that had convinced her to go live with him. Kelly was honest, had an impeccable work ethic and despite being a complete jerk from time to time he was still the best man she had ever known.

For a moment, Shay wished she could go back in time. She wished that Renee number two had never existed. She wished that the insemination had worked. She wished to be pregnant and most importantly, she wished that Kelly was the father of her baby.

"I'm sure you'll find a girl that you truly love one day." Leslie prophesied "and she won't be easy. Actually, she'll be the exact opposite. She'll despise you. And all the things you do that impress other girls won't work on her. You will have to fight for her…do a bunch of stupid things you've never imagined doing only so she can notice your existence." Leslie was using her dramatic tone "and then, after months and months of arduous efforts, dedication and suffering, just when you're about to give up… she'll give you a chance."

Severide laughed.

"Wow. That sounds…horrible."

Now was her turn to laugh.

"But I hope you're right."

Shay smiled and decided not to say anything. Instead, she took her right hand to the back of Kelly's neck to caress the hair on that area. She did that unconsciously and kept doing it while she looked at the ceiling as it was a night sky filled with stars.

Kelly didn't move except for a little turn of his neck that allowed him to look at her.

She was a cool chick. One of the coolest he knew, actually. Perhaps the coolest. Granted that he didn't have much to compare her to. Shay was probably the only female friend he had. There was Dawson, but that wasn't the same.

Maybe he should look at the ceiling too. But Shay's face was far more interesting and definitely far more beautiful.

She was completely drunk, hair all messy, her makeup smudged due to her crying episode back at the bar and still she looked gorgeous.

It was no secret that Shay was a beautiful woman. Anyone with a pair of functional eyes would agree.

Kelly smiled at the irony. "How many men had tried to go out with her?" he thought and soon his smile faded.

He had heard girls talking about how most "perfect" guys out there are either married or gay but had never considered that about women. Not that he believed in perfect girls but maybe there was a perfect one for him. Someone whom he could live with almost effortlessly, someone who could understand and most importantly respect him. Someone who could accept his work and admire him for it. Someone he could sit on the couch with without saying anything because the silence wouldn't be uncomfortable. Someone like her.

"At least she wasn't married." Severide thought and realized that if he didn't look at the ceiling in that exact moment he would end up doing something he could regret later. Before he could move, however, Shay's voice caught him by surprise and paralyzed him.

"You know that even though I'm extremely drunk I still have my peripheral vision, right?" the paramedic said with her eyes fixed on the ceiling.

Finally, she turned her gaze to his:

"What do you want, Kelly?"

Severide saw Shay's lips moving but didn't hear the words coming out. He cursed himself mentally for not looking at the damn ceiling when he had the chance and before Shay could ask him the question again, he answered it without hearing it. He held her face with both hands and kissed her.


	5. Too Late

"**Too Late" **

His lips had barely touched hers and Severide was already regretting his move. Not enough to break the kiss though, but still regretting.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds because Shay soon backed away. Without a word, she just looked at him.

Severide couldn't tell what her gaze meant. Normally, her eyes were very explicit and he could always know what she was thinking only by looking at them. But not this time.

He preferred not to say anything. For safety reasons or just for the lack of the right words, Kelly remained still, without moving a muscle just waiting for a reaction. A slap in the face, maybe. He relaxed his jaw in order to make the possible hit as painless as possible.

A freak-out moment was probably more like her. Screaming followed by cursing and then more screaming.

Kelly had pictured all the possible scenarios, all the possible reactions. He was ready for anything. Except for that. The only thing that hadn't crossed his mind. The only thing he hadn't predicted: Shay kissed him again.

Although Severide had been caught completely off guard, he didn't show it as he returned the kiss.

Shay, in a clumsy and yet sexy movement, ended up on his lap, dropping three cushions on the floor in the process. She was unrecognizable. Her kisses were passionate, her moves exaggerated and on top of all that she was making out with a man!

Suddenly, the paramedic stopped. Maybe she had come to her senses after all. Kelly stood still. It would definitely be the slap. But it wasn't.

Shay was still sitting on his lap:

"You know I'm still gay, right?"

Severide just nodded with his head and a second later Shay was all over him again. He didn't try to stop her, quite the opposite, actually.

"Shay…" he started in between the kisses "hold on a second…what are you doing?"

Leslie stopped abruptly. Her eyes wide open.

"You're right." She said and got up so quickly that it almost caused her to lose her balance.

"Come," she reached her hand out to him "your bed's certainly way more comfortable."

Seriously? She had to be joking. Kelly blinked a few times before deciding that if that was a game, he sure as hell wanted to play.

In the next minute, they were (a little less dressed) at his bedroom's door. Shay was going fast. She was taking Kelly's clothes off like a kid unwrapping a Christmas present. Severide was trying to keep up with her. After all, if he did try to slow things down, she could finally come to her senses and call the whole thing off. And that was a risk he didn't want to take. To be honest, in that moment he didn't want anything but her.

They threw themselves violently on the bed, practically naked.

Kelly knew that Shay's behavior had 99% to do with the great amount of alcohol in her body and that made him reconsider the situation. And it was better to reconsider it now, because in within minutes max his blood flow would be elsewhere and that place wasn't exactly his brain.

Shay was his friend. His best friend. And she was gay! Although he had pictured that scene in his mind a couple of times, turning it into something real would be wrong in a lot of ways. Especially with her like that.

So, that was it. He couldn't, without a doubt, go on with that insanity…

"You always take that long with the other girls?"

Shay interrupted his thoughts and made him completely forget about his previous considerations.

She was there, staring at him with that irresistible pair of eyes. Waiting for him to make a move. Wanting him to.

In that moment, Kelly knew there was no turning back and those few minutes he had left had just run out.

* * *

The sex itself was nothing more than what Severide was used to. He had been on top and she on the bottom. Same sounds, same faces…However what he had felt during it was unprecedented.

He had acted like a boy sleeping with a woman for the first time. He had bee nervous and shy, but at the same time, eager to impress her. And knowing that she hadn't been with a man for God knows how long didn't make things any easier.

He hadn't known where to put his hands, nor if the kisses had been too long or too short, if he should've said something or just remained quiet…Bottom line was: his head had been a mess while his body had enjoyed every bit of what had probably been the best night of his entire life.

Severide inhaled deeply and imagined what Shay was thinking. He dared to glance at her, but Leslie was already sleeping.

The paramedic was lying face down and resting one of her arms on his chest. Kelly didn't mind. In fact, he liked it.

The silence in the room and Shay's steady breathing were soothing and soon his eyes started to become heavy. Severide was lying on his back with his hands behind his head.

"A little too late to look at the ceiling, Kelly." He thought and contemplated Shay one last time before joining her in her sleep.


	6. The Aftermath

**Oi! So, this one took us longer than usual, but here it is:**

**PS: Reviews are still highly appreciated (just saying...).**

** The Aftermath**

Kelly slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he felt was the weight of Shay's arm on his chest.

She was still asleep and that somehow was a relief. The fireman didn't know exactly what last night had really meant and even though he would find that out sooner or later, having some more time not to worry about it was kind of good.

Severide got up carefully so he wouldn't wake her. He put on the first pair of shorts he found and a random T-shirt that was on the hanger before heading to the kitchen.

From the stairs, he could see the mess next to the couch that inevitably reminded him of last night. The cushions were still on the floor along with his jacket and shoes. He smiled at the memories and walked right past the living room without touching a thing.

Kelly opened the fridge and instead of preparing his usual breakfast, he had an idea.

Perhaps he should make something for Shay. That omelet she liked so much! Severide started to choose the eggs, but soon stopped. Why would he do that? They had been living together for centuries and he had never made anything for her before… The firefighter decided to put them back and closed the fridge. On the other hand though, he had never slept with her before… And that changed things a bit, right? He opened the fridge again. But what if she didn't want things to change? Who knows, maybe she'd prefer that he wouldn't treat her different at all! And making her breakfast would definitely be treating her differently… Kelly closed the fridge one more time and before he could return to his mental dilemma, Shay's footsteps echoed from the stairs.

She was obviously hung-over and was wearing one of his shirts. A shirt he had gotten from his father last Christmas and even though he hadn't liked it very much, he just didn't have the courage to trade it for something else.

The paramedic walked past the sofa and headed to the kitchen counter where she finally sat facing Kelly.

Well, that was it! Severide preferred letting her talk first.

Leslie looked at the sofa and then back at Kelly.

"Please, don't tell me that I made you sleep on the couch!" she spoke with eyes still half-closed, clearly bothered with the clarity coming from the window.

Kelly didn't seem to follow.

"I did, didn't I?" she carried on and put her hands on her forehead signaling embarrassment.

"My God, Kelly…" Shay continued without noticing his friend's shocking state.

"I don't know…last night…what exactly happened last night?"

Severide was perplexed. He waited for her to say that she was joking. But she didn't. He then opened his mouth in an attempt to say something that he didn't even know what would be. But Shay was faster:

"I remember Molly's and Dawson practically kicking me out of there…then we got here…" she paused for a few seconds trying her best to put the puzzle of the other night together " I recall being on the couch with you and we were talking about…women!" she exclaimed proudly for remembering that piece of information.

"You said women were easy and then…"

Shay stared at him with squeezed eyes, searching for the events of last night in the back of her mind.

"…then…" she thought a little more before finally giving up and throwing her hands in the air "…then I don't remember anything else!"

Leslie was being frustratingly honest. She really did not remember. Anything! Kelly was paralyzed in front of her, his lips half-opened still waiting for those words that would never come. He blinked a few times and then finally closed his mouth.

"What exactly happened?" Shay was a bit apprehensive with the answer "you can tell me everything, ok? If I did something stupid…don't hide anything from me."

Kelly was still in disbelief so he remained in silence for a few more minutes.

What should he do? Telling the truth was still an option. She wouldn't believe him right away for sure. Then, she would get horrified and after realizing that he really wasn't kidding, she would assume the worst: that he had taken advantage of her vulnerability only to get in her panties. She would be mad at him no matter what he said. She'd lose her trust in him and he'd lose a friend.

Suddenly, telling the truth wasn't an option anymore. Severide took a deep breath and swallowed whatever was stuck in the back of his throat.

"Well…after I said that women were too easy, you…" he was trying to elaborate a plausible lie "…you got very mad at me. You started to yell and call me names…" Kelly glanced at the three cushions on the floor "then you threw the cushions at me and went upstairs."

At that point, Shay had one of her hands covering her mouth completely in shock.

"I even try to go after you, but you had already locked yourself inside my room." He would say every word with his most convincing tone.

"I asked you to open the door a few times but you didn't."

Kelly said his final words as if he had just given the longest of speeches. He didn't know lying could be that exhausting.

Shay was still quiet, absorbing the information, processing it.

"I can't believe it!" she finally spoke "why didn't you go sleep in my bedroom?"

And why did she have to keep asking those questions which the answers to would be more lies?

"The couch was fine." Kelly said briefly and decided to get the hell out of there. He walked to the sofa which he had just referred to and started to put his sneakers on. The ones that had been there since last night.

Leslie followed and sat down right next to him, not exactly making things any easier.

"I am so, so, so sorry, Kelly." She said and placed one of her hands on his back.

That simple gesture, however, for some unknown reason, bothered him. Kelly sped up with the shoelaces and a second later he was already standing.

"It's okay." He spoke but Shay still wasn't buying it.

"I mean it." He approached her a little "but sleeping on my bed doesn't necessarily give you the right to wear my clothes."

Severide tried a joke only to ensure that it was all good between them. Even though it wasn't.

"Oh, my God!" she laughed but quickly stopped just in case he wasn't really kidding "I know you don't like it very much so I thought…but I can take it off if you wa..."

"No." Kelly interrupted her almost immediately.

He had seen her naked several times before, but after last night that didn't seem right anymore.

"I was kidding. You can keep the shirt."

He gave a few more steps towards her until they were separated only by a couple of inches.

The fireman then looked at her. He looked at her in a way he had never before. In a way he had never thought he would.

"You are my best friend."

He said and kissed her forehead, repressing every desire to kiss her mouth.

"I'm gonna go for a run."

He concluded and left.

Maybe a long run could help him clear his mind.


	7. The Wrong Version of the Story

"**The Wrong Version of the Story"**

"Can you believe that?" Dawson asked while getting out of the ambulance followed by Shay.

"Why would someone who has forgotten their key inside the car think it is a good idea to leave their house jumping out of a third floor window?"

"Well, aside from a broken leg, I'd say he got pretty lucky." Shay observed.

"Yeah, but still it is a very bad idea…And speaking of bad ideas…" Gabriela started hoping her friend would understand where she was getting at.

Shay took longer than expected though.

"Are you talking about last night?"

"No! Of course not! Why would I be talking about last night?" Dawson was ironic and this time Shay quickly noticed.

"Ok, I get it." Leslie spoke "You were right. I shouldn't have drunk that much."

"And…" Gabby crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"And I swear that from now on I'm always gonna listen to you, especially when it comes to the amount of alcohol I'm ingesting."

"And…" still with arms crossed.

"And…" Shay didn't know what else her friend wanted to hear "…I'm sorry?" she tried and Dawson laughed.

"I was just messing with you."

The two paramedics walked through the hall of 51 heading to the kitchen.

"But if you do want to apologize to someone, that person's definitely not me." Gabby then carried on "Severide left a girl in the middle of a date to drive you home."

"Really?" Shay asked surprised "that part I… don't remember."

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Gabby questioned but before she could get an answer, she was dragged by Shay to a corner away from the curious eyes and ears of the 51.

"Actually, I kinda forgot everything that happened last night."

"Shay!" Dawson exclaimed louder than she had intended.

"I have some flashes, ok? But most things I simply…"

"What part do you remember then?"

Leslie looked around before answering:

"I remember Molly's and you yelling at me…"

"I was talking to you!" Dawson tried to defend herself.

"No, you weren't. But that's irrelevant. I remember getting home, throwing myself on the couch and…that's it."

Gabby who, until then, had a worried look on her face, exhaled and finally relaxed.

"So, you didn't really forget anything. There's nothing to remember." She concluded at last.

"You got home completely drunk and then you passed out on the couch the whole night…probably even drooled all over your new cushions." Dawson said smiling and waited for her friend to do the same but she didn't.

"I didn't sleep on the couch." Shay spoke almost in a whisper "this morning when I woke up I was on Severide's bed and oddly naked."

"Oh my God! Don't tell me that you two…"

"Shhhh…" Leslie covered Dawson's mouth in order for her to speak lower.

"No! Of course not!"

"Good morning, Dawson! Shay!" Otis walked right past them, but luckily he didn't stop for a chat. They looked like they had just seen a ghost, but he didn't seem to notice either.

When they were finally alone again, Gabby continued:

"So, how in the hell did you end up on his bed? And most importantly, why were you naked?"

"I have no idea!" Shay answered "I think I've underestimated the power of alcohol."

"Ok. So, if you slept in his bedroom, where did Kelly sleep?

"On the couch." Shay said without hesitating.

Dawson thought for a moment:

"And why didn't he sleep in your room?"

"I asked him the exact same question!" Leslie commented "but he said the couch was fine."

Obviously the couch was not fine! Nobody would pick a small hard couch over a big, soft comfortable bed. And besides, that whole thing of waking up naked was just way too bizarre, even for Shay.

Gabby simply wasn't buying it. At all! However, asking Shay anything was a total waste of time. If she couldn't remember a thing, how would she be able to tell her what had really happened?

That story, however, had two protagonists, and if Dawson recalled it well, one of them wasn't drunk last night.


	8. A Lousy Poker Face

"**A Lousy Poker Face"**

"Kelly!" Dawson called out as soon as she saw the fireman walking towards his Camaro.

It was late and his shift was over. Gabby knew that so she had to run to catch him.

Severide looked back but didn't say anything, allowing her to continue:

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah. Why?" Kelly found her question a bit strange "Do you need a ride?"

"No." Gabby answered quickly "I just…"

Kelly knew she had approached him with a specific purpose and since he was tired and couldn't wait to go home he decided to cut to the chase:

"What's up, Dawson?"

The paramedic shoved her hands in her pockets and gave a step towards him.

"What happened last night after you and Shay left Molly's?"

Severide's eyes widened a little but he was able to hide it.

"What do you mean?" he pretended not to understand where she was getting at.

Gabby didn't answer with words but her eyes were crystal clear.

"What do you wanna know exactly? 'Cause I'm pretty sure Shay already told you practically everything."

The paramedic by then had already noticed he was trying to dodge the subject.

"Yeah, you're right. She did" Gabby started "However, since she doesn't remember anything that happened last night, I don't think I should take what she told me into consideration, should I?"

Severide knew it would be hard as hell to escape from her but he was willing to try until the very end at least.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Well, for starters, you can tell me how she ended up in your bed and mainly, naked."

The firefighter tried his best poker face.

"Well, when we got home she was still incredibly drunk so we talked a little…then she got mad at me for I don't know what reason, she called me names then she went upstairs and locked herself in my bedroom. Now, how she got naked…that only she can tell you…"

"Kelly…" Gabby cut him off "I've seen Shay drunk before, ok? And she doesn't get mad. Actually, when she's drunk she's very…needy."

At that point, Kelly was doing all he could to avoid looking at her. He knew that if Dawson gazed at his eyes, it wouldn't matter how many lies he was able to tell.

"Well, last night she sounded madder than needy to me." he was still not making eye contact.

After saying his last sentence, Severide decided that he had been there for too long already. He grabbed his car keys in order to open the door but the paramedic didn't let him.

"Kelly," Gabby was firm but at the same time she kept a soft tone of voice "If you look me in the eyes right now and tell me that nothing happened, I swear to God that I'll leave and I'll never ever bring this up again."

Severide took a deep breath and finally looked at her:

"Nothing happened."

Dawson stared at him for a few seconds.

"You're such a terrible liar!"

He gave her a nervous smile.

"That's not what most women say."

Gabby remained serious, although she had to fight back a laughter.

"You slept with her, didn't you?"

The fireman was surprised at how fast she managed to deduce that. His expression had already given him away, all that lacked now was his words to confirm his unspoken confession.

"Yeah, I did."

"Kelly!" Dawson started but he cut her off.

"I didn't force her or anything, ok? She was the one who started it, actually. I just…"

"I know" she quickly agreed "but you, out of all people, should know that Shay is…well, Shay."

They remained in silence for some time, waiting for the other one to say something.

"So, how do you plan to tell her?" Gabby finally broke the quietness between them. Severide however didn't join her.

"You're going to tell her, right?" Dawson sounded a little more aggressive this time.

"You said that if I told you what had happened you'd leave me alone."

Gabby took some time to believe what she had just heard.

"You're kidding, right?"

Kelly didn't answer; instead he opened the car door which, a second later, was violently closed by a very angry Dawson.

"Why? Why should I tell her?" the fireman started, clearly annoyed "She doesn't remember a damn thing! And maybe, it's better that way."

Severide opened his car door again. This time, however, nobody stopped him.

"She doesn't remember it and soon I won't either. Two months from now, things will be exactly like they were and it's gonna be like nothing's ever happened."

He concluded and got into the car.

"Are you sure about this?" Gabby asked not really expecting a response.

"Look Dawson, this has nothing to do with you. And I've known you long enough to know that I don't need to ask you to stay out of it." He placed the key in the ignition switch and started the car.

"Good night."

The fireman finally drove away, leaving Gabby standing in the middle of the road, without a chance to say anything. Her eyes followed the vehicle until it disappeared at the end of the corner.


End file.
